


unconditional tolerance

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinema, Lori regrettably admits, <i>is</i> full of cute girls like Brett claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unconditional tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge 486: unconditional  
> (...I'm still not caught up so uh, this is set sometime before Lori's fight with Kira.)

Sinema, Lori regrettably admits, _is_ full of cute girls like Brett claimed. It's not that Lori doesn't trust his taste in women- which for the record she _doesn't_ , Violet had not only turned out to be a terrible blind date but also tried to murder her brother later- but that she really doesn't want to see him pretending not to be pining over the Hewitt boy. Ever since he ran into Mason _once_ there, and bled all over him which Lori tried to tell him wasn't the best method of seduction, he kept coming up with reasons to return. Tonight's being that Lori hasn't been yet. 

So Lori picks a hightop to sit at, looking around to see if she knew anyone while trying not to seem like the creepy loner. She just has to be chill, really chill. She can do this. Lori's been practicing meditation since she was three, not faking it since twelve, and she can totally be chill. 

“Shots?” a pretty girl asks, and Lori practically jumps out of her skin. 

“How much?” Lori asks, mostly because she's terrible and wants the girl to stay longer and can't think of a non weird way to say that. 

“The lemon drops are $7 each,” she answers. “And you get to support a great cause, which is me.” 

Lori smiles, “Sure I'll take two.” 

Lori's handing her a fake with $15, because she isn't sure how much you're supposed to tip shot waitresses, and the pretty girl's gone. 

.

Lori decides tonight's a good night to try and beat her werewolf tolerance, and between rounds four and five learns the pretty waitress's name is Hayden.

Hayden has a tendency towards shallow smiles and glares, though the more shots Lori buys the less glare-y she gets. That, or somehow Lori's drinking faster than her healing, which while that would be impressive is highly unlikely. (She's seen Brett choke down two bottles of tequila before, a dozen shots isn't going to do much.)

Before round seven, Hayden asks, “Are you celebrating something?” 

Lori nods seriously, “My inability to interact with woman naturally.” 

Hayden snickers and sets down a new pair of shots, leaving to check in on another table. 

By round ten, Lori accidentally spots her brother dancing and can't hold back a laugh. 

“What's so funny?” Hayden asks, sliding up with a tray of new purple shots. 

Lori wipes her eyes, “Just my brother being an utter dork. He's hopeless.”

“Something you two have in common?” 

“Ouch,” Lori says, holding up a hand dramatically, “you wound me. And after I've been supporting such a great cause all night.”

Hayden snorts, “Uh huh. Blondie at the bar is hoping you'll hit on her.” 

“Okay.” 

“So?” 

Lori shrugs, “I'm pretty happy here.” 

“Hopeless for sure,” Hayden declares, but her smile is sincere. 

Lori takes it as a win, and figures she has at least another three rounds in her before Brett complains about a certain someone being missing and they go home.


End file.
